


The Gatekeeper of Her Heart

by ladyaliria



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a painful battle, Sakuya Izayoi is insistent on taking care of Hong Meiling's injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gatekeeper of Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im back thanks for the kudos on that junheca fanfic, heres my other otp (*＾▽＾)／ also thanks to my bubu for making the translation acceptable once again

“A-Ah! S-Sakuya-san this burns like hell!” Exclaimed Meiling, retracting her injured arm out of the maid's hands. Her skin was not only swollen with purple blemishes, but also covered with tiny cuts here and there. Cuts that hurt enough for Hong Meiling to cry like a little baby whenever Sakuya tried putting medicine on them.

“And you'll suffer for longer if you keep squirming and making me smear this in the wrong places.” Sakuya snapped crankily, making sure to retain her trademark ‘serious yet graceful‘ demeanor.

Despite the scorching pain she felt marring every inch of her body, the gatekeeper tried her best to look unfazed in front of Flandre—whom was lying on her lap at the moment—to show her that the injuries were nothing more than harmless scratches.

The redhead gave an awkward laughter after seeing Sakuya's annoyed face, until finally deciding to lower her head, looking like a frightened puppy.

_Ah, it seems like she definitely hates me now… But then why does she keeps helping me, I wonder?_

It was part of Hong Meiling's daily routine to be scolded by the young woman; either because of her naps, or the tasks that she had forgotten to do. Therefore, it was technically understandable to think she was merely a bother to the maid, and nothing more. But what Meiling would never understand is that for the first time in Gensokyo's history, Sakuya Izayoi looked pretty angry performing a task that _she herself_ had insisted on doing so much before the youkai finally agreed.

The silver haired woman was wrapping another bandage, complaining _once again_ how careless the youkai was with her own body. Meiling couldn't help but wonder why Sakuya seemed so bothered, but the maid had stubbornly refused to disclose.

“But I am the gatekeeper, it's my duty to protect the mansion at all costs.” The redhead said in a firm tone, suddenly interrupting Sakuya. “My body is nothing more than a tool.”

“All right.” Sakuya agreed with a gentle nod, though she aggressively applied the medicine on Meiling's wounds. It didn't take long for the youkai to feel the searing pain again. “But keep in mind that you're also the gatekeeper of my heart, so you better not die so easily.”

“Huh?” Meiling's eyes widened immediately. She blinked several times, confused and somewhat dazed; about to confirm as to whether or not what she had heard was not a simply delusion of her mind.

“Sakuya said she loves Meiling!” The little vampire suddenly yelled, pointing her tiny finger at the maid, while her other hand tugged on the redhead's sleeve in order to get her attention.

The youkai turned her head to the human girl, her face covered in wounds and band-aids displaying a stunned expression.

“U-Uhm S-Sakuya-san—” She stammered out.

“Keep up the good work, okay?” The maid put her palm over Meiling's soft lips, preventing her from proceeding. She kept her head down to avoid the youkai from seeing her flushed face.

The redhead smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of her head as soon as her mouth was free from Sakuya's warm touch.

_Well, maybe she doesn't hate me that much._

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to visit isucake.tumblr.com for more fanfics!


End file.
